


Maid For You

by MostlyOnline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Hair Pulling, Heels, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Stockings, Tearing clothes, Top Victor Nikiforov, YOIShitBang2017, Zettai Ryouiki, face fucking, finger swallowing, handjobs, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/pseuds/MostlyOnline
Summary: “I am SO sorry!  I knocked on the door and...oh my God,” Yuuri squeaked behind his hands, frozen against the door and blushing an embarrassed shade of red.The worst thing a maid could do was walk in on a guest.And Yuuri did just that.How do you right a wrong like this?  Well, Victor may have some ideas...





	Maid For You

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I want to give a huge thank you to Kashoku and I think it’s important to recognize her for her dedication. She worked so damn hard for this project for these past few months it's unbelievable how much time and energy she has put into it. Not only that, but she encouraged me to do this in the first place. I was really uncertain about participating in this because I didn’t know what I could possibly bring to the table but in the end, I’m glad I did it. I always want to strive to create something new and fresh and I hope I accomplished that today.
> 
> Thank you Sinpai! You inspire me to do more than I think I can :) 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to Amarok! Not only did she do an amazing drawing to go with this fic but she also helped with grammar check! Two in one artist! I seriously couldn’t have asked for anyone better and I’m glad I got to work with her :) You can find it here:
> 
> [Amarok's companion art to this fic~](http://amarokster.tumblr.com/post/164837909090/more-yoi-shit-bang-art-the-fic-for-this-one-can)
> 
>  
> 
>  

The worst scenario...the most devastating thing a maid could do was walk in on a guest.

 

And Yuuri did just that.

 

It was an accident, a stroke of bad luck mixed with divine cruelty played on him by the universe which was always coming up with new ways to torture him.

 

 _Why me?_  Is what he was repeating like a mantra in his loud thoughts while the more rational side of his brain came to the conclusion that leaping off the balcony on this floor would probably kill him.

 

“What the hell?”

  
But those thoughts weren’t enough to take him out of the current situation forever.

 

“I am SO sorry!  I knocked on the door and...oh my God,” Yuuri squeaked behind his hands, frozen against the door and blushing an embarrassed shade of red.  The extra towels he had brought into the room lay scattered on the floor, abandoned mere seconds after the door shut behind him and he realized that he was not alone in the room.  His eyes immediately fell on the man sprawled across the bed, panting, eyes shut in ecstasy as his hand pumped between his legs wrapped around his --

 

Yuuri screamed internally.  And externally.  The view from the balcony was nice.

 

He peeked out from behind his hands when he heard shuffling.  The man, still very much naked, made his way over to the phone and picked up the receiver.  “Hello?  This is Victor Nikiforov in room --”

 

“Wait!” Yuuri rushed over before he had time to think about what he was doing.  Seemed like he wasn't thinking a lot today.  He slammed the receiver back down, holding his hands over Victor’s.

 

“Please don't tell my manager, I need this job!” Yuuri pleaded with wide eyes.  

 

Victor’s first instinct would have been to banish the maid from the room and try to call the front desk again but on the other hand... the maid was pretty cute and in uniform to boot.  

 

The French maid outfit hugged him in all the right places, bringing out the natural curve of his torso and hips, with a flared skirt that fell just a little above mid-thigh.  White thigh-high stockings held up by a garter belt showed a sliver of skin but were far from conservative or innocent, especially when he was wearing those black heels.  The outfit was literally tied together with a white frilly apron, lined with delicate lace, made into a neat bow just above his cute round butt as if it were a gift.  

 

It was, and Victor would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to open it.  

 

“Okay,” Victor pushed Yuuri’s chin up to look into his eyes “But you're going to have to make it up to me.”

 

“What...what did you have in mind?” Yuuri asked, swallowing.

 

“Well first we can start with you on your knees, thanking me properly with that pretty mouth of yours for not redialing the front desk,” Victor suggested in a low voice.  He finally allowed his hands to settle on Yuuri’s hips, while Yuuri in turn rested his on Victor’s broad shoulders.   He pulled Yuuri’s body in closer and backed them both up until they hit the wall beside the phone.

 

If Yuuri could feel a hard press against his stomach, he didn’t say anything.  But at the same time, he must have.  It was impossible for Victor to not rub shamelessly against the soft fabric of the apron.  A sudden need washed over Victor, he desperately wanted to see the pristine uniform and cute maid ruined by his hands.  Well, why wait?  

 

As soon as he started to push Yuuri down, he squealed.

 

“W-w-wait, hold on!” The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks spread to his ears.

 

“What? Does the hotel have a policy on blowing guests?” Victor teased.

 

“No, I um….what should I call you?”

 

“Hm...well, you can call me Victor, if you'd like, but I would much prefer if you called me _master_ ” He brought his face close to Yuuri’s, their lips brushing together but not exactly as a kiss.  “And what should I call you _mon chéri_?”

 

“Yuuri,” he said against soft lips, pressing forward and capturing Victor’s mouth in a heated kiss that caught him off guard for a split second.  Victor was happy to let Yuuri take charge, letting him lick into his mouth and nip at his lower lip.  It was uncoordinated and sloppy but exactly what Yuuri needed to get into the right headspace, to take on the role that was demanded of him.

 

“Yuu~ri,” Victor sang like it was his favorite word when Yuuri wrapped his fingers around Victor’s cock and moving his wrist along the thick length.  He was relentless with hungry kisses attacking whatever skin he can get his mouth on, especially when Victor tilted his head back and exposes his neck.

 

“You _can_ call me by my name if you’d like… or your _slut_ ,” Yuuri added with a sultry voice.  He trailed his kisses downwards, going from jawline to navel until settling onto the carpet.  

 

He took care to remove his blue framed glasses first and tucked them into a pocket on the apron before turning his attention back to the task at hand...well, in his hand.  He wasted no time, scooting closer on his knees and looking up through half-lidded eyes as he continued to fist Victor’s cock.  Yuuri gave the head a teasing lick before wrapping his lips around it.  

 

Victor’s hand balled into a fist in Yuuri’s hair behind his ruffle headband, not too tight but enough to ground him.  Yuuri bobbed his head slowly, taking more into his mouth while working the rest with his hand.  The cock was heavy on his tongue, thick also in a way that made his jaw ache and long in a way that had it already hitting him in the back of his throat even though they had only just begun.  

 

He wasted no time once he swallowed the length down to the hilt, hollowing his cheeks, picking up the pace and letting moans vibrate in his throat.  That, paired with the utterly obscene slurping sounds almost had Victor closer to the edge than he would have preferred.  He rolled his hips, pushing further into the tight wet heat and pulling a whine from the man below him.  It wasn’t a protest but rather an encouragement and it showed in the way that Yuuri rested his hands on Victor’s thighs and gave one glance up before shutting his eyes.

 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor whimpered as he rocked his hips in and out of those plush lips.  Yuuri looked beautiful like this--he always looked beautiful but especially like this; spit coated chin below a vibrant blush on his cheeks with eyes that still gave away too much emotion when a few lone tears dropped from the corners of his eyes.  As much as he would like to say that he could do this all day in actuality he could only do this for a few more seconds.

 

He sped up his hips, fucking faster and deeper down Yuuri’s throat that constricted tighter around the intrusion.  All Yuuri could do was hold on to the ride, even if breathing had become an afterthought in the frenzy that had his headband falling over his eyes.

 

He released down Yuuri’s throat with a final thrust, holding his head tightly in place until he was finished.  “Swallow it all down, sweetheart.  Maids shouldn’t make messes, should they?” Yuuri shook his head, being careful to purse his lips and swallow when VIctor removed his softening cock from his mouth.  

 

Yuuri pushed himself back up when after he had collected himself, readjusting his headband and straightening his skirt.  Victor walked away without a word, rummaging through a bag and Yuuri took it as his cue to leave.

 

“Well, um, sorry again for the trouble,” he bowed politely and turned on his heels.  

 

Just as he was reaching for the door handle Victor called back to him “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Yuuri whipped his head back towards the room to see Victor approaching him with a bottle in his hand.  “Um...I..um…” he stuttered as Victor got closer “I have to get back to work and…” his wrist was jerked forcibly and he had to rebalance himself as he was dragged back inside.  “Didn’t I... _apologize_ properly?” he gasped when he was pushed onto the bed and the bottle was thrown next to him.

 

“You certainly apologized for just one of the many offenses you’ve made against me,” Victor loomed over him “But you still have to apologize for walking in on me, dropping the towels and making a mess...oh and don’t forget slapping the phone out of my hand.” he tsked, shaking his head.  

 

“But but I didn’t mean to and I--” Yuuri’s attempts of defending himself fell on deaf ears.

 

“I’m not forcing you to stay here, Yuuri, you can leave if you want but only if you want everyone to know that you’re a pervert.” he glared down at the maid

 

“I’m not!  You said that you would drop it if--” Victor pushed Yuuri’s shoulders back until he hit the bed, climbing over him and never breaking eye contact that asserted dominance.  

 

“What would it look like to other people, Yuuri?  You walked in on a guest, gaped at my dick, seduced me and sucked me off like a slut who can’t resist a good cock.” Yuuri was shaking, opening and closing his mouth to make words though none came out.  He had no control over the situation.

 

If you can't beat them...

 

“Please, I’ll do anything...master,” he gave in, making Victor smile down at him.

 

“Good!  Then get started,” Victor grabbed the small bottle off the bed and pushed it into Yuuri’s chest.  

 

Yuuri sat up as Victor made his way to the sofa opposite to the bed.  He inspected the bottle in his hands though he could already guess what it was.  “Put on a show, sweetheart~,” Victor smirked.

 

 _Put on a show…_ he could put on a goddamn show all right.  

 

Shuffling on to his knees, he reached behind him to undo the apron and zip down the back of the dress.  They were discarded to the side along with his headband so the only thing he was wearing included lingerie and heels.  He moved slowly, rolling onto his stomach and pushing his ass into the air with the side of his face against the sheets.  He reached back to pull his black silk panties down to his bent knees.  It constricted how much he could spread but he had to admit that taking them off felt freeing.  He drizzled the bottle of lube haphazardly, letting it run down his ass and thighs where it soaked into the stockings.

 

He discarded the bottle to the side and got to work.  He swirled his fingers in the slick to coat them generously.  Soft whimpers escaped parted lips as he circled his own entrance, hips canting backwards in minute rolls that were practically begging for something to enter him.  

 

“Mmm,” he moaned as the first finger breached past the tight ring of muscle.  His free hand moved under him to grab his length, stroking the base and massaging his balls with the excess lube.  Soon he was adding a second finger and began to scissor himself open.  He jerked his cock faster with longer strokes, beads of precum escaping the slit when his hands worked in tandem.  

 

“Victor…” he moaned when he curled his fingers inwards.

 

“Tell me how you feel.” Victor requested out of Yuuri’s view.  Though Yuuri couldn't see him he could hear him.  If his breathing and ill-concealed moans were anything to go off of, Yuuri knew that Victor was getting off to watching him.

 

“So good, master,” his breathing came out uneven and hot

 

“Tell me what you are,” Yuuri heard movement on the carpet behind him

 

“I'm a...I'm a whore.” He added a third, stuffing his ass full but still not enough

 

“Whose whore?” Hands gripped his hips tightly  
  
“Your whore, master,” His fingers were abruptly removed from his hole but quickly replaced with a different pressure at his entrance.  His wrist stayed pinned to his back almost twisted in pain.  His hand stroking his cock was pulled off and replaced with Victor’s, pumping him with an enthusiastic vigor.  If he didn’t let up, Yuuri was sure he’s going to come whether he wanted to or not.

 

“You’ve been so good, my little maid, do you want to come?” Victor asked like there was a question “Beg for it.”

 

“P-please let me come, master, you make me feel so-- ah!” Without permission, Yuuri came into Victor’s hand.  The abrupt action was a surprise to both, though one was too busy keening to feel sorry about it.

 

Yuuri slumped forward, panting and flushed, too tired to resist when Victor shoved two come covered fingers into his mouth.  Yuuri moaned on the fingers, lapping up his own come and swallowing it down without a second thought.  

 

“Do you like the  taste of yourself?” Victor chuckled “Cumslut.”

 

“Clean my hand nice and thoroughly,” Victor commanded, “Spit and whatever is left in the bottle  is the only thing I’m gonna use to fuck you.”  

 

“Please, just let me go,” Yuuri begged weakly

 

“You came without my permission, Yuuri, such naughty behavior needs to be rectified, doesn’t it?”

 

When Victor was satisfied enough with Yuuri’s handiwork, he pressed the tip of his cock a little harder against Yuuri’s ass.  He used Yuuri’s saliva to slick up his member and looked for the bottle on the bed.  He picked it up to inspect it and let out a dark laugh.  

 

“You used too much on your fingers, there’s barely any left.” he showed off the bottle to Yuuri  “How many drops do you think I’ll be able to get out?”  

 

It was when Victor was coating his cock with the last of the bottle that Yuuri turned around to slap it out of his hand.

 

Out of instinct, Victor reached to catch it, but at the same time he gave Yuuri exactly what he wanted.  Quickly, Yuuri rolled off the bed and scrambled off the floor.  He made no distance at all, completely forgetting that his panties were caught around his knees, effectively tripping him when he moved forward.  He had enough time to pull them up and crawl forward before being grabbed by his hair.

 

“I don’t think so,” Victor growled into his ear before forcing Yuuri towards the direction of the table.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yuuri whimpered.  Victor forced him down by his neck to bend over, landing with a thud onto the wooden surface.  

 

“Oh yes, you’re about to be,” Victor said coldly

 

While Yuuri was still dazed, Victor made quick work of the silk panties, ripping them off with a few tears and balling them up.  Yuuri gasped as he felt them come off completely.

 

“No!  Stop!  Please don’t!” his voice quivered

 

“Feel free to scream all you want,” Victor shoved the fabric into Yuuri’s mouth, speaking low next to his ear “because no one’s going to hear you.”

 

Yuuri’s ankles were kicked apart, spread far as Victor slotted himself between them.  He resumed holding Yuuri by his hair, clutched tightly as he pulled it back.  His other hand guided his cock to Yuuri’s hole, teasing it deliberately.

 

“Aw, Yuuri, you’re twitching so much~  Do you want to be filled that badly?” Victor cooed to the man beneath him who sniffled.  “I’ll fill you up, bitch.”  

 

With a hard thrust, VIctor slid in half of his cock into Yuuri’s hot channel.  There was some resistance, the spit and leftover lube not quite enough to make it an easy glide.  Victor spanked him for the trouble, moaning when Yuuri tightened around him.  

 

“You like that?” Victor rolled his hips, pushing deeper in and slapped the soft flesh of Yuuri’s ass again “Mh, everytime I hit you, you tighten down on me...” He doled out three more spanks when he bottomed out.

 

Yuuri writhed at the intrusion, all noise muffled by the panties in his mouth.  He felt the drag of Victor’s cock against his walls, hot and thick inside him.  There was no adjustment period, just immediate thrusting into his tight hole.  The pace wasn’t fast yet but it was deep.  There was a power behind each thrust that propelled Yuuri’s body forward but stopped with the grip in his hair.

 

“You didn’t have to get me angry if you wanted to be fucked like this, you know,” _thrust_ “You could have asked me nicely” _thrust_ “drive you so hard into the bed that you couldn’t walk tomorrow” _thrust_ “This is fine too,” _thrust_ “At least this way I get to fuck you raw,” _thrust_

 

Yuuri whimpered with every hard thrust, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.  

 

“You look so cute when you cry, should I fuck you harder?” he asked with a particularly hard snap of his hips.  Yuuri let out as much of a moan as he could, hips twitching backward as he cried.  “Did I find your special spot?” Another hard thrust had Yuuri spilling tears.

 

Victor leaned over to mold his chest to Yuuri’s back, resting his head just at the nape of Yuuri’s neck.  He stalled for a second to readjust with the new position, removing his hand from Yuuri’s hair to dig his nails into his hips, pulling out, and slamming back in with full force.  

 

If it wasn’t for the gag he would’ve screamed loud enough to alert the whole building.  

 

The table protested below them, squeaking with every piston alongside the wet slapping of skin.  Despite the gag, Yuuri was still moaning loudly and Victor was no better, grunting into Yuuri’s ears and littering his back with hard bites.

 

Yuuri shuddered when he felt Victor wrap a hand around his erection and he let out an especially high pitched whine.

 

“You’re so hard again, Yuuri~” Victor licked the back of his neck “You love being treated like a quick and sloppy fuck,” Yuuri shook his head but it only spurred Victor on more.  He pushed off from Yuuri’s back, standing over him as he jerked him off and continued his brutal thrusts

 

“No?  Well if you don’t want it then why did you offer to be my little slut, huh?” Victor moved his hand faster on Yuuri in the same way he used to make him come earlier.  He hoisted one of Yuuri’s legs up to his shoulder, twisting half of his body with it.  Victor’s cock drove impossibly deeper inside him, hitting his prostate dead on with every snap of his hips.

 

“I changed my mind,” he took the wadded panties from Yuuri’s mouth, “I want everyone to hear how good you’re getting it, how much I make you scream… Come for me, Yuuri, show me how much you like it” and that was all it took for him.  Yuuri came hard with a shout, shooting onto his stomach and the desk while Victor continued to fuck him hard through it.  Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him until he was utterly spent.  He allowed himself to collapse against the desk, too tired to move.

 

Yuuri was turned onto his back, legs folded over him until he was bent in half as Victor leaned back into Yuuri’s chest and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.  Yuuri was more or less pliant like an actual sex doll, lying there and taking it while Victor used his body for his own release.  All he could do was whimper and breathe steadily through his nose as his body reacted from the oversensitivity with Victor still fully in his ass and cramming his tongue halfway down his throat.

 

With a final thrust, he emptied into Yuuri.  He bit down hard on Yuuri’s lips, moaning into his mouth as he rocked into him.  Victor placed one last kiss onto Yuuri’s open mouth before pulling off and out of him.  His breath hitched when he felt fingers pushing come back into his ass, but to no avail when it dripped out again.  

 

He felt filthy.

 

“You’re so loose now, _mon chéri_ ,” Victor gathered him up into his arms “Such a dirty maid.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Yuuri opened his eyes again he was in bed.  He was naked, tucked between soft sheets and curled up into Victor’s chest.  Victor, who was murmuring sweet nothings and kissing love into his skin, accompanied by affectionate strokes to his head and down his back.  It was always like this when they had especially rough sex.  It always came back to these gentle moments.

 

Yuuri stretched, feeling several joints pop and dull sore spots before rolling to lie on top of Victor’s chest.  Victor in turn wrapped his arms around his Yuuri.  

 

“Hey,” Yuuri smiled, cupping his fiance’s face between his hands... then furrowing his eyebrows when he remembered.  “Hey!” he chided.

 

“W-what?” Victor’s eyebrows shot up

 

“You ruined another pair of underwear?  Really?  Vitya, it’s like once a week with you!” he huffed

 

“It was hot though, right?” VIctor winked

 

Yuuri’s blush betrayed him

 

“You want me to stop ripping them?  Stop wearing them~” he leaned up to kiss the pout off Yuuri who laughed into the barrage of affection.

 

“Do you want to take a bath?” Victor asked between kisses

 

“Mmhmm...But you’ll have to carry me to the bathroom.”

 

“Of course, _lyubov moya_.  Besides...” Victor paused

 

“...What?”

 

“We should really make good use of the extra towels that cute maid brought,”

 

Victor deserved the eye roll he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I started really overthinking this leading up to the due date but I think I’m pretty happy with how it turned out. I would at least like to think that I get better and better with each new work~
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed~ Constructive criticism is appreciated :D


End file.
